A Malec Halloween
by We are all superheroes
Summary: Missing items, a smashed toaster, and a mysterious text. What lies in store for Alec Lightwood this Halloween? OK, the text isn't THAT mysterious, but go with it!
1. Chapter 1

The figure, shrouded in black, treaded softly on the thick carpet of the institute. He made his way to the weapons room and stuffed things into his bag. He then made his way to another part of the institute, this time the sleeping quarters. He entered a room and looked over at the bed. There was a boy, eighteen maybe, sleeping there with a peaceful look on his face. The intruder grinned, did what he came to do, and left.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Alec woke up to his alarm, groaning. He shut the alarm off. He hated mornings. He got up from his bed and stumbled over to his closet. He looked over his options. Black sweater or brown sweater? Black. Blue jeans or blue jeans with holes? What the hell, he went with holes. Black boots or black sneakers? Boots. He started to turn away when he noticed something. _Wait, _he thought, _Where's my demon hunting armor? _He searched his closet quickly. It was gone. He shrugged it off, deciding his mother must of taken it to clean.

Alec walked to the sitting room, seeing Clary sitting with Max.

"What do you _mean_ what's Halloween? You've never went trick-or-treating?"

"What's trick-or-treating?" Max said in reply, looking confused.

"Trick-or-treating is… is… oh I wish Simon were here, he's much better at explaining things like this."

"Wait, it's Halloween?" Alec said, surprised. "All ready?"

"Yes," Clary answered.

"How time flies…" Alec mumbled as he walked across the sitting room to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of bread from the bag and turned to the toaster to find it gone. "What the…?" He looked around and spotted it sitting, busted, against the wall. "Isabelle!" he yelled as the replaced the bread in the bag.

He pulled his phone from his pocket to text Magnus but saw he had beaten him to the punch. Twice.

_Magnus: be here at 6 pm_

_Magnus: btw, happy Halloween_

Alec rolled his eyes and poured himself some cereal.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Alec checked the time, sighed, and took out his key. "Magnus!" he called out after finding his pink couch empty. "Magnus, where are you?" he walked down the hall to Magnus's room and opened the door. He stepped in the room, still calling for his lover. "Magnus!"

"Hey there, shadowhunter." Alec jumped at the husky voice behind him. "Happy Halloween."

Alec turned to find Magnus in costume. "What the hell are you wearing?" Magnus was wearing all black. But that's not all. It wasn't just that it was black, but it was demon hunting armor. _His _demon hunting armor. He even had his weapons hanging from his belt!

"This is my Halloween costume." Magnus said with a sly smile. "Don't you like it?"

"You dressed as a _shadowhunter _for Halloween?" he cried.

"Not just any shadowhunter." he grinned. "I'm dressed as _you."_

"But… wait, how the hell did you get my stuff?"

Magnus laughed and in answer, pulled the shadowhunter to him and kissed him passionately. "Come on, its time to get you into your costume!" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and sat him on his bed. He then continued to his closet as Alec sat, confused.

"What costume?"

"The one I'm picking out for you!" he held up a sparkly green shirt, shook his head, and put it back.

"Why do I have to dress up?"

"Because if you don't it'll look tacky. You can't go as a shadowhunter!" he pulled out a bright blue pair of skinny jeans, smiled, and slung them over his shoulder.

"Go where?"

"To the party of course!" Magnus pulled out a purple, sparkly shirt and a scarf the same blue as the jeans out. He sighed. This was probably the best he could get Alec to wear. He turned back to his boyfriend and grinned again.

"What party?"

"Sweetie, if you keep asking questions like this we'll never make it in time."

For the first time he looked down at what Magnus was holding. "I am _not _wearing that!" He cried, horrified.

"Alec, you really don't have a choice." With that, Magnus snapped his fingers and suddenly Alec was wearing what Magnus had picked out and in Magnus's arms was his clothes. And not only that, his hair was styled in spikes with glitter all through it.

"What the hell, Magnus?" he said after catching sight of himself in one of the many mirrors in Magnus's bedroom. He reached up to touch his hair in disbelief.

"No touching!" Magnus said, now right next to him, catching his hand. Alec rolled his eyes, lowering his hand. Magnus kept hold of his hand as it was lowered, slipping his fingers in between Alec's. "Come on, we're going to be late!" He pulled Alec behind him until they got to their destination.

"You have a _car?"_

"Of course I have a car! Well, then again, it's technically not my car. It came from the car lot down the street. But don't you just love it?" Magnus gestured dramatically to 'his' car. It was purple, the same color as Alec's shirt.

"Was this planned?" he asked, gesturing to his shirt then the car.

"Of course not!" Magnus said, but he had a big grin on his face. "Now come on. As I've said many times now, we're going to be late!"

**A/N I hope you guys like it. Yes, I know, its Christmas/New Year's season, not any where near Halloween, but I got inspiration and I'm going with it! I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, or maybe a three-shot, but only if I get enough reviews wanting it. If I do continue, it will be about them at this downworlder party. And pretend Max didn't die.**

**A/N 2 Sorry to all of you who read Opposites Attract, but your probably not going to get a chapter any time soon, or at least not until the end of the year. I have a large writer's block and can't seem to get rid of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Alec! We're already late! It'll be fun!" Magnus shouted, trying to pull his struggling boyfriend from the car.

"I am NOT going to be seen like this! And there is no way you can make me go in there!"

"Oh I can't?" Magnus said with an evil grin.

Alec's eyes widen. "Oh no you don't! Don't you dare!"

"Too late!" Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's legs started to move on their own accord, carrying him out of the car and up to the building, Magnus right behind him.

When they entered people started to stare and whisper.

"Is that Magnus Bane?'

"Is he wearing shadowhunter amour?"

"Is it _real?"_

"Who's that boy he's with?"

"I recognize those blue eyes! That's Isabelle Lightwood's brother!"

"Is he with Magnus?"

"Is he _dressed _as Magnus?"

"Is _Magnus_ dressed as _him?"_

Alec's cheeks grew red at the whispers and stares.

"Ignore them, babe." Magnus whispered under his breath. "They're just either jealous of me being with you, or you being with me. Most likely the latter."

Alec grinned a bit. "Full of ourselves tonight, aren't we?"

"You know it. Come on, let's dance." Magnus pulled Alec towards the dance floor. "And don't even try struggling. I'm determined to make you have a good time tonight, magic optional." Magnus grinned and started to swing him around the dance floor.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Magnus!" Alec said, panting. "I think we should stop now."

"Why? I'm not ready to stop yet." Magnus asked cheerfully, but sweat shone on his face.

"Because we've been dancing none-stop for _two hours!"_

"Fine!" Magnus whined. "We can stop."

"Finally!" Alec grumbled as they made their way out of the sea of bodies toward the bar to sit.

"One martini, on the rocks, no salt, extra olives*. And…?" he looked at Alec.

"A coke."

Magnus rolled his eyes and started to say something but before he could someone called out "Hey, Bane!"

Magnus turned to see a tall vampire walking toward him. The vampire had relatively long, dark hair that fell over his eyes, which looked black, but at closer inspection were actually dark brown, albeit a very dark brown. He wore a long black trench coat, and big black boots, which were just visible beneath his coat. Though it was Halloween, he didn't look like he was dressed at all.

As he walked toward Magnus, Magnus's eyes held confusion, then recognition, then finally disgust. "Warren." he spat. When Alec noticed how Magnus was acting around the vampire, he immediately switched into protective boyfriend mode, even if he was sparkly and weapon-less, watching Warren's every move.

"How long has it been?" Warren asked, sitting down on the barstool next to Magnus.

"Not long enough." Magnus growled, gulping down the last of his martini.

Warren took no notice of this. "Pretty nice party, eh?" he said as the bartender - a werewolf - brought him a drink.

"You come here a lot, don't you?" Magnus said, eying the drink.

"Enough." he replied, sipping his drink. "You know what, we should dance!"

"What? No!" Magnus cried, but Warren already had a hold of his wrist and was pulling him toward the dance floor. Magnus's muscles didn't stand a chance against the vampire's superior strength and was too shocked to use magic.

Alec jumped up into the path of Warren and Alec. "He said 'no.'" he said, trying to sound threatening, crossing his arms across his sparkly chest.

Warren laughed. "And what are you going to do, little shadowhunter? It looks like Magnus here has all of your weapons."

Alec adopted a defeated look and walked back towards the bar behind Magnus and Warren.

Warren laughed again. "That's right, leave! Come on, Mag- Ah!" Warren jumped as he felt something poke him in the back. Alec had grabbed a blade from Magnus's waist and pressed it into Warren's back. Warren grinned. "Is that all you got?" Warren twisted around, throwing Magnus into the crowd, and facing Alec. Alec lunged at him but he once again twisted away, then lunged at the stumbling Alec, knocking him to the floor and sitting on top of him. Alec swung the blade, but Warren caught his wrist easily. He squeezed Alec's wrist until he grimaced in pain and dropped his only weapon. Warren smiled and ran his tongue up his forearm.

"So your Magnus's new plaything? Well, f**k the accords, I'm gonna make you _mine."_

With that he leaned down and sunk his teeth into Alec's neck.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Magnus was thrown forward into the crowd. He was instantaneously surrounded by dancing bodies. "Alec!" he called out, worried for his boyfriend, knowing full well that Warren wouldn't hesitate to make him into a vampire to get back at him for all those years ago. "Alec!"

He tried to shove his way back toward them, but the crowd kept pushing him back, farther and farther from his beloved Alec. "No! You idiots! Let me through!" Though he knew better, he could have sworn that saying that made the wall of bodies in front of him become thicker and stronger, pushing him farther and faster than before.

He struggled for about a minute before he finally lost his patience and yelled "ENOUGH!" and used magic to make himself a path toward Alec and Warren. He ran forward, rushing toward the pair. He saw Warren sitting on his boyfriend, leaning over him.

"NO!" he shouted as he ran, but it was too late. Warren sat back up and laughed. It was a loud, evil sound, like the villains in movies, only worse. "You BASTARD!" he roared, swinging his arm, using his power to swing Warren back into the bar.

Magnus finally reached Alec. He fell down on his knees and inspected his boyfriend.

He had a bite mark on his neck.

* I have no idea if that's right. I think I heard that in a movie once.

**A/N So there you go! That's it! The end! No, not really, there's more to come. Gotta see what's going to happen to Alec and what Magnus is going to do to Warren, right? I might actually end up making this longer than I thought, like into a little mini series. Not as long as Opposites Attract though. Anyway, I ended up writing most of this chapter during Geometry. Feel loved. I'm putting my grade in jeopardy for you guys. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Magnus saw the bite marks tears welled up in his eyes. He faintly heard more laughing. He clenched his fists and looked up from Alec to see Warren still sitting where he fell.

"You _will _pay." he told the vampire, eerily calm. "So if you don't want to die now, leave. You _will _die next time. And that's not a threat. That's a promise."

Warren looked amused, but stood up and left the building anyway. When Warren was gone, Magnus finally let his head fall and the tears flow. He barely managed to pull his phone out of his pocket to call Isabelle.

"Hello?" he heard.

"It's all my fault!" he sobbed into the phone. "Everything! It's all my fault!"

"Magnus? Is that you?" Isabelle said. She sounded worried.

"He bit him, Isabelle! He bit Alec!"

"Who did? Who bit Alec?"

"Warren! That bastard vampire Warren!"

"We'll be right there, Magnus." Isabelle hung up.

Magnus put his phone away and tried to calm himself down. Alec isn't dead, not yet. He's still breathing. And even after that, he won't be dead. Just a vampire. Magnus stifled another sob and wiped the tears from his face. He had to be strong. For Alec. He straightened up just as he heard the shadowhunters burst through the door. He almost broke down again when he saw Isabelle's face when she saw her brother. She stopped short, covering her mouth with her hand, going pale. Jace rushed past her, kneeling down to pick up his adoptive brother. Clary was right behind him, as was Simon. Magnus's anger rose again when he saw the bloodsucker. _No,_ he thought to himself, _its not his fault. He's not the one who did this._

"Where's Robert and Maryse?" Magnus asked anyone who cared to answer.

"They're in Idris." Clary answered, offering him a hand up. He took it. He needed all the help he could get.

"Why are they always in Idris when something big happens?" he said bitterly.

Isabelle still stood in the same place. She hadn't moved at all except to turn her head to watch as Jace carried Alec out the door. Magnus stopped next to her and took her hand comfortingly. Isabelle sniffed and squeezed his hand. They drew strength from each other as they followed Jace out the door as he lead them to the nearest graveyard.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

It was only the second rising Magnus had attended, the first being Simon's. He had thought ahead just enough to think to magic up some blood from the same butchers shop that he and Alec had gotten Simon's from the first time. He stifled yet another sob remembering Simon's rising. They had been arguing about something. He can't even remember what it was they were arguing about anymore. They were really going at it, though, before Isabelle called them. They continued to argue all the way to get the blood and all the way to the cemetery, and continued to argue a little more as Raphael dug the grave.

This time it was Simon's turn to dig since he was the one with the inhuman strength. It didn't take him long because the ground was softer than it was for his rising from the rain that had fallen the night before. Magnus watched, he and Isabelle still clinging to each other, as Alec was buried, tears streaming down his face again. Then Alec started to dig himself out. Magnus could hardly restrain himself from rushing forward to help him, but he remembers Raphael's words when Clary had tried that. _It's better this way_, he had said. Magnus didn't know how it was better, but Raphael wouldn't have lied. He clenched his eyes shut, unable to watch any longer. He heard as he dug himself out and he heard as Simon fed him, repeating the same words Raphael had said to him.

"Don't drink too fast, you will make yourself sick."

Magnus waited until Alec was done feeding before he looked again. Alec was laying on his back, gasping in unneeded breaths.

"Alec." he sobbed. He stumbled forward and fell, once again, on his knees next to Alec. "Alec, babe, can you hear me?" he asked, putting his hand against his cheek.

"M-magnus?" he said faintly, reaching up to take Magnus's hand.

"Yes, its me. Are you alright?"

"I… I think so. I'm exhausted though." Alec told him. "I'm a vampire now, aren't I?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. This is my fault." he said, fresh tears running down his face.

"No! No it isn't, Magnus!" Alec said, looking worried, as he propped himself up on his elbows. "This isn't your fault, do you hear me?" he said firmly. Magnus nodded. "Good." Alec let himself fall back onto the dirt, then grinned. "By the way, I don't think your clothes made it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I decided to write last chapters happenings in Alec's POV (plus some more after that since that's not going to last long). And to those of you who wonder why Alec wasn't more freaked when he found out he was a vamp, the answer is that he already suspected. Plus that "It's all my fault" comment from Magnus had him too worried about a certain warlock to worry about his downworlder status.**

Alec didn't remember much after Warren bit him, and all he could remember were fuzzy flashes of memories. Magnus's tear streaked face. Jace carrying him down the street. The _thump thump _of Simon's digging. His fingers scraping at the dirt while his eyes saw darkness. Liquid extinguishing the fire in his throat. And then there was his and Magnus's talk afterward. _That _he remembered.

"Alec. Alec, babe, can you hear me?" He felt Magnus's cool hand touch his cheek. He reached up and grasped Magnus's hand in his own.

"M-magnus?" He could hardly complete a coherent thought. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut quickly to clear his head, then opened them again. His vision cleared a bit and the swimming in his head is slowly calming.

"Yes, its me. Are you alright?"

"I… I think so." he told Magnus. He felt relatively OK, despite his memories, which pointed to one outcome. "I'm a vampire now, aren't I?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry. This is my fault." Alec shot up as fresh tears rolled down his boyfriend's cheeks.

"No! No, it isn't, Magnus!" he told him as his elbows dug into the dirt. "This isn't your fault, do you hear me?" Magnus nodded. "Good." he said, satisfied for the moment, and let himself fall back onto his dirt pillow, before feeling a strange urge to make a joke and grinned despite himself. "By the way, I don't think your clothes made it."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

_One week after Alec's rising._

"Magnus, I've been thinking."

Magnus looked away from _Idol _to look at Alec, whose head was resting on his chest. "What about, sweetie?"

"Well," he said as he sat up, lifting his head so he could look at Magnus. He faced his boyfriend, sitting sideways and cross-legged on the couch. "I've been trying to look on the bright side of my vampire situation and I've come up with a few good points. One," he held up his index finger to emphasize. "I no longer have to fight demons, so you can stop worrying about me getting killed by one. Two," his middle finger rose to join the first. "I am no longer a shadowhunter, so no shadowhunter business calling me out at random times and cutting in to _us _time. Three," Up came his ring finger. He took a deep breath. "I'm immortal now so that means…" he trailed off, knowing Magnus got the picture.

At first Magnus's eyes got wide and he didn't say anything. Alec worried that this was a sign that Magnus didn't _want _to spend their immortal lives together. He started to say something, but suddenly Magnus lunged at Alec and pressed their lips together. Alec fell back at the sudden weight, his head smacking the armrest. Magnus giggled.

"That's why I love you Alexander."

**A/N 2 I didn't particularly like this chapter, but I couldn't think of another way to let you guys in on my ulterior motives of making Alec a vampire (reason 3 if you didn't realize), so I forced my self to sit down and write and wouldn't let myself delete anything because I knew no matter how I did it I wouldn't be satisfied. Plus it's short. So here you go. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
